Megadom/Megadom (Canon)
Megadom is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Megadom appears to be visually similar to a gas giant planet, like Saturn, albeit with a much smaller size of only 2,200 kilometers. The dense gases in the atmosphere appear to give rise to a floating island above the majority of the atmosphere, where the Megadomers live. It appears to be that the gases are dense enough to suspend the Meteos falling upon the planet, allowing the inhabitants to realign and launch them away. Megadom appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Mechatropoloids, sharing its grouping with Grannest. ''Inhabitants'' The inhabitants of Megadom, named the Megadomers here for simplicity, are a mere 10 centimeters in height. They appear to not have legs of any sort, instead having the ability to float, likely developed alongside the dense gases of their planet. They have a single protrusion on the top of their heads, and a single eye. They are said to be eternally optimistic due to the trace amount of gases that rise up to them from the planet below. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' Megadom can be unlocked via fusing together 200 Air, 200 Fire, 100 H20, and 100 Soil Meteos in the Fusion Room. Its Sound Set, Major Tempo, requires 100 Zap Meteos to fuse. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Megadom has a high and equal balance of Air, Iron, and Zap Meteos, followed by a lesser balance of Soil and Herb Meteos, and trace amounts of H2O. Megadom has 9 columns to play with. This planet has fairly powerful initial horizontal launches, with somewhat better vertical launches. However, each subsequent step jump after either kind of ignition will have less power behind it, making it very hard to clear a screen of Meteos with this planet. Ignited stacks take a long amount of time to return to the ground. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Megadom made its second appearance in Meteos Online , as an unlockable planet. The player first would need to fuse Bavoom, after which Megadom could be fused for 20,000 Air Meteos, 10,000 H20 and 10,000 Soil. Megadom experienced relatively high, equal frequencies of Iron, Zap, and Air Meteos, followed by lower, equal amounts of Soil and Herb, and about half the amount of H20. The Rare Meteo that could fall here was Time. Meteos Wars Megadom made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as downloadable content. It was featured in the Galaxy Pack, which had to be purchased and installed before it could be used. Megadom experienced high amounts of Air Meteos, followed by slightly lower, equal amounts of Iron and Zap, and far lower, equal amounts of Herb and Soil. Megadom otherwise received very few changes, aside from the general slight slowdown to compliment the use of a controller, a slightly remixed sound set, and a new Planet Impact, being Gambit. With this, it is very difficult to assign a skill level to Megadom, due to its mechanic of launches becoming weaker with every consecutive one, though it would probably be best off in an expert's hands. Gallery Planet Images Megadom.gif|Megadom, via Meteos. MegadomBlackRing.png|Megadom (black ring), via Meteos Wars. Block Designs CombinedV-M.png|Megadom's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Vubble. CombinedOnlineM.png|Megadom's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Megadom.jpg|A depiction of the island above Megadom, via Meteos. Meteos Online - Megadom.jpg|A depiction of the island's surface, via Meteos Online. Trivia *Megadom's ring is shown as black in Meteos Online and several Meteos Wars sprites. This version is also used in some pre-release images. *Megadomers and Jeljellians have the exact same head shape, if the Jeljellians' "ears" are not counted. *Megadom's tileset from Meteos Online represents the tiles used for planets with Gambit in Meteos Wars. Category:Canon Planet Pages